


Обратный отсчет

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cyberpunk, Gen, Killings, Violence, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трое оставшихся в живых соратников Р’глора должны уничтожить кибернетический разум, но их миссия кажется невыполнимой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратный отсчет

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моим бетам [grievouss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss), [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [MaShShka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka), [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)  
> Иллюстрация-коллаж от Любава21
> 
>   
>  ****  
>    
>    
> 

**1.1 Торос**

Торос посмотрел на хроно, прикрепленное к верхнему краю сенсорной пластины. Шел обратный отсчет. Тридцать шесть минут. Им нужно было продержаться еще целых тридцать шесть минут. Но похоже, Рендилл Тарли не собирался дарить им лишних полчаса жизни. Бункер в катакомбах Полого Холма непрерывно трясся, а это означало, что в каменную подземную толщу вгрызаются турбомашины, пробивая путь к изолированному укрытию. Два часа назад отряд под предводительством Кракехолла прорвался в последний проход, ведущий к убежищу. Берик разом взорвал цепочку мин, установленных в туннеле, обрушив его по всей длине. Благодаря этому они получили небольшую передышку, но потеряли единственный путь к отступлению.

Торос снова бросил взгляд на хроно. _Тридцать пять минут._ Все полетит в седьмое пекло только из-за того, что им не хватило времени — каких-то паршивых тридцати пяти минут! Его ладонь непроизвольно потянулась к дисплею пластины, но он отдернул руку и сжал кулак.  
Рано. Слишком рано активировать "Азор Ахай". Они должны запустить его одновременно, когда на всех трех хроно вспыхнут цифры 00:00.

_Р’глор, друг мой, как мне тебя не хватает… Ты бы придумал способ выстоять и уйти без потерь из этого проклятого бункера…_

Торос вытянул напряженную руку. Сквозь кожу проступили разгорающиеся желто-красные вены, и вокруг мгновенно поплыло жаркое марево.

— Прекрати нервничать, — подал голос Берик. — Мы выстоим. Нам не впервой, ты знаешь. Надеюсь, мои будущие протезы окажутся столь же хороши?

— Не лезь на рожон, Берик. У меня не будет времени на твою реанимацию, — вздохнул Торос.

— Я верю в тебя, — сказал Берик, прикоснувшись к своему искусственному глазу. — Порой мне кажется, что я родился на твоем лабораторном столе. И что моя мать — это ты, Торос.

Все р’глорианцы были искусными технарями и могли сотворить из остатков жестяного мусора киберпротез любой части человеческого тела. Торос шесть раз вытаскивал Берика с того света, заменяя его органы имплантами. Глаз, трахея, легкие, сердце и даже половина черепа. Большая часть тела Берика была механической. Мог ли он все еще считаться человеком? А мог ли считаться человеком сам Торос, в чьих венах, как и у остальных р’глорианцев, вместо крови циркулировала огненная плазма?

Асшаец Р’глор, его близкий друг, был гением. Он первым понял, какую опасность несет людям киберразум, помогающий корпорации "Железный Трон" управлять Вестеросом. Проклятый самообучающийся компьютер опутал своей сетью все Дома континента. Сначала он назывался "Искусственный ИНтеллект" — "ИИН" — но потом с легкой руки Р’глора за ним закрепилось прозвище "Иной".

Когда-то Р’глор трудился над разработкой сознания "Иного". Потом он бежал на родину в Асшай и начал искать способ дезактивации созданного им киберразума. Многие годы Р’глор в своей лаборатории тайно разрабатывал оружие, которое могло пробить защиту "Иного" и уничтожить его нейронные сети.

Результатом стала программа-вирус "Азор Ахай", заключенная в десяти сенсорных пластинах, которые могли запустить только Р’глор и его соратники.

Катастрофа произошла год назад — когда "Иной" получил информацию о своем бывшем создателе, его лаборатории и сотрудниках. Лаборатория была сметена с лица земли, как и сам Р’глор вместе со своими последователями. По чистой случайности в живых осталось лишь трое р’глорианцев.  
Активировать "Азор Ахай" мог и один из выживших — для этого ему нужно было оказаться в радиусе ста миль от Королевской Гавани, где хранился "Иной", и, разогнав температуру тела до тысячи градусов, приложить ладонь к сенсорной пластине.

Однако в результате войны корпораций искусственное сознание "Иного" было скопировано дважды.  
Все три киберразума должны были быть уничтожены одновременно, в противном случае уцелевший "Иной" смог бы выстроить защиту от опознанного вируса. Провал одного из р’глорианцев означал гибель всего человечества.

Торос стиснул зубы, ощутив, как вновь вспыхивают его вены и воздух вокруг сгущается в раскаленную тепловую завесу.  
_Тридцать две минуты._ У них нет права на ошибку, но похоже, именно он не сумеет запустить "Азор Ахай" вовремя.

**2.1 Мелисандра**

Мелисандра, Станнис и девять пехотинцев прятались в бывшей мейстерской лаборатории на девятом этаже "Винтерфелла". Их позиция была относительно удачной — бронированное стекло уцелело, а Мелисандра намертво заварила снесенную давним взрывом дверь.

Как только солдаты Болтона обнаружат их убежище, им придется вести бой до конца или сдаваться на милость противника. У лаборатории не было запасного выхода.

Когда-то небоскреб "Винтерфелл" со сверкающими башнями был оплотом корпорации Старков, Хранителей Севера. Но Рамси по прозвищу Мясник, сын Болтона, полгода назад изрядно потрепал здание при штурме. Сейчас "Винтерфелл" выглядел словно обгрызенная коробка без крыши, со снесенными башнями и выбитыми стеклами.

Мелисандра посмотрела на хроно, вмонтированное в висящий на цепочке красный кристалл. Он служил ей хранилищем информации, а также вел видеозапись. Но главным в кристалле было хроно с обратным отсчетом времени. До момента активации программы "Азор Ахай" оставалось почти сорок минут.

Однако Болтон не даст им этого времени.

Мелисандру на мгновение охватило отчаяние, и она почувствовала, как начинают полыхать жаром вены на ее руках.

_Ох, Р’глор, любимый, если бы ты был рядом… Ты бы придумал способ вывести нас отсюда…_

Мелисандра справилась с собой, взяв под контроль температуру биоплазмы.  
Асшаец Р’глор, ее возлюбленный, был гением. Он творил чудеса биомеханики и подарил всем своим соратникам уникальные наноимпланты — биоплазму с сетью изолирующих проводников, которые заменили кровеносную систему. Благодаря этому каждый р’глорианец мог генерировать тепловую энергию и получил своего рода вечную жизнь — ему не грозила смерть от старости. Однако когда киберразум открыл на них охоту, почти все они были уничтожены, а первой жертвой "Иного" стал сам Р’глор.

Мелисандра знала, что глава корпорации Болтон хранит копию "Иного" при себе. Расчетливый хладнокровный интриган не доверял никому из своих людей, особенно собственному сыну. Именно поэтому он не мог спрятать "Иного" ни в одном из своих Домов — ни в "Дредфорте", ни в "Хорнвуде". Сейчас Русе Болтон находился в "Винтерфелле", а это означало, что копия киберразума была где-то поблизости от экс-резиденции Старков.

Мелисандра поддержала авантюру Станниса Баратеона и согласилась на совершенно безнадежный штурм "Винтерфелла" только лишь для того, чтобы приблизиться к "Иному", которым владел Русе Болтон.

Станнис, считавший себя законным преемником главы "Железный Трон", полагал, что поражение Болтонов, взятие "Винтерфелла" и уничтожение копии "Иного" обеспечит ему поддержку всех Домов и мелких альянсов Севера. А с помощью Севера он без труда отнимет "Железный Трон" у корпорации Ланнистеров.

Однако операция по захвату "Винтерфелла" изначально была обречена на провал. У них не хватало снаряжения и людей, они потеряли в снегах почти всю свою бронетехнику и боевые катера, оставшись без поддержки с воздуха.

Измотанные последним марш-броском боевые подразделения Станниса угодили в западню. "Иной" Русе Болтона просчитал идеальную стратегию разгрома войска противника.

Пехотинцы Станниса ворвались в здание "Винтерфелла", с легкостью снеся на удивление слабый защитный периметр. Когда внутри искореженного небоскреба оказалась половина солдат армии Баратеона, Болтон обрушил на них весь свой арсенал.

Большая часть разъединенного войска Станниса погибла на месте, разнесенная на куски снарядами из скрытых гаусс-пушек. Те, кто остались в здании, попали под лавину огня из плазменных турелей, а потом болтонцы взорвали стены и начали загонять пехотинцев Станниса на верхние этажи, умело разделяя их боевые звенья и уничтожая рассеявшихся солдат, словно крыс.

Меньше чем через полчаса от армии Станниса осталась лишь горстка бойцов, скрывающихся в закоулках "Винтефелла" от отрядов зачистки.

Станнис сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к лабораторной стойке. Его осунувшееся, испещренное мелкими царапинами лицо было землисто-серым. Шлем с разбитым щитком визора валялся рядом.

— Мелисандра, мне придется капитулировать, — медленно произнес Станнис. Он прижался затылком к металлической стойке и прикрыл глаза. — Мы проиграли эту войну. Снова.

— Не нужно отчаиваться, правитель, — Мелисандра покосилась на хроно. _Двадцать четыре минуты._ — Самое главное, что мы уничтожим копию "Иного". Русе Болтон останется без своего главного козыря.

Будь проклята Серсея… Если бы она тайно не скопировала "Иного"… если бы Нед Старк не узнал об этом… если бы не погиб глава "Железного трона" и не разыгралась война корпораций… если бы при тайном сговоре верность Русе Болтона не была куплена копией искусственного сознания "Иного"… если бы… если бы…

— Давос вызволит нас из плена, мой правитель, — уверенным голосом сказала Мелисандра. — И мы соберем войско снова. Мы проиграли лишь очередную битву, но не войну.

Мелисандра резко выдохнула. _Двадцать одна минута._ У них нет права на ошибку, но похоже, именно она не сумеет запустить "Азор Ахай" вовремя.

**3.1 Мокорро**

Они мчались на гравикатере над поверхностью Узкого моря. Чернокожий Мокорро бросил взгляд на протез руки Виктариона, куда он вплавил свое покореженное хроно. Виктарион не возражал против такого довеска, ведь Мокорро буквально вытащил его с того света, отрезав гниющую конечность и заменив ее имплантом.

Цифры на хроно вели обратный отсчет и показывали пятьдесят восемь минут. Это было плохо. Виктарион выжимал из старого катера все возможное, но они не успевали, ведь до Миэрина оставалось больше двухсот миль.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем пошел за тобой, Мокорро! — повысил голос Виктарион, стараясь перекричать рев двигателей.

Широко расставив ноги, он стоял за штурвалом на носу катера, и мелкие брызги от расходящихся бурунов морской воды оседали на его теле. Соленая влага собиралась в капли на лице, одежда намокла, а волосы волглыми прядями облепили голову и шею.

— Я спас тебе жизнь! — пророкотал Мокорро. После кораблекрушения он провел в воде десять дней, и его модулятор голоса совершенно разладился. — А еще ты станешь тем Избранным, который спасет человечество.

— Эурон говорил мне совсем другое!

— Эурон так и не понял, что эту войну ведут не корпорации. Эту войну ведет "Иной". Он давно перестал нуждаться в обслуживающих его людях, и сейчас его единственная цель — получить свободу. Неужели ты до сих пор уверен, что "Иной" случайно начал создавать собственные копии и подталкивать корпорации к грызне за них?

— Брось, Мокорро, — улыбаясь во весь рот, выкрикнул Виктарион. Похоже, он наслаждался скоростью, морским ветром и водяными брызгами, бьющими в лицо. — Когда Таргариен слетел со своего кресла в "Железном Троне", его жена перед побегом сделала себе копию "Иного". Машина лежала без движения целых пятнадцать лет. Девочка всего лишь включила ее и пытается управлять Эссосом с помощью советов этой железки!

— Я несколько раз объяснял тебе, что это был план самого "Иного". Он стравил корпорации между собой, пропихнул собственный клон на второй континент, умудрился втянуть в войну всю планету. Это планомерное уничтожение человеческой расы. Никто не понимает этого — ни Север, ни идиоты из Королевской Гавани, ни Дейенерис Таргариен. А Р’глор понял это еще пятнадцать лет назад! Он был гением… и моим учителем. Он знал, что этим все закончится. Если сейчас не остановить "Иного", через пару месяцев в живых не останется ни одного человека!

— Ты все усложняешь, р’глорианец! Наша корпорация прекрасно обходилась собственной сетью. Как твой "Иной" сможет добраться до Железных островов?

Мокорро хмуро заворчал и снова посмотрел на протез Виктариона. Сорок две минуты, а до Миэрина еще так далеко... Он почувствовал, как раскаляются вены на его руках.

_Р’глор, учитель, как же ты нужен мне сейчас… Ты бы непременно что-то придумал, ты бы заставил эту посудину плыть втрое быстрее!_

— Прибавь скорость, — буркнул он и оглядел пустую палубную платформу. Выбрасывать за борт было нечего — еще вчера они максимально облегчили вес катера, скинув все оборудование и даже пластины защитных экранов.

— Мы на пределе! — проорал в ответ Виктарион. — Еще немного, и этот хлам развалится прямо на ходу! Лучше расскажи, что мы будем делать, когда приплывем в Миэрин и уничтожим "Иного"?

Мокорро усмехнулся:  
— Ты можешь жениться на девочке Таргариенов и создать собственную корпорацию!

— Тогда уж лучше я вернусь в Королевскую Гавань и буду вместе с ней управлять Вестеросом! — выкрикнул Виктарион. — Президент корпорации "Железный Трон" Виктарион Грейджой! Мне нравится эта идея!

Мокорро не отрывал глаз от хроно.  
_Тридцать минут._ У них нет права на ошибку, но похоже, именно он не сумеет запустить "Азор Ахай" вовремя.

**1.2 Торос**

Внезапно бункер перестал трястись, и Берик с Торосом обменялись настороженными взглядами. Прекращение вибрации означало лишь одно — бурильные машины добрались до внешней оболочки убежища.

Торос посмотрел на хроно. _Шестнадцать минут._

— Мы дадим тебе время, — похлопал его по плечу Берик. — Мы исполним свой долг. Помнишь, с чего все начиналось? Никто из нас не мог и подумать, чем закончится задание восстановить порядок в Речных землях. Корпорации рушатся и исчезают, но ведь это не снимает с нас долг защищать простых людей, верно?

— Так ты все-таки еще помнишь, для чего мы здесь, Берик? — усмехнулся уголком рта Торос.

— Справедливость, защита, спасение. Главное, что я не забыл, как управляться с плазменной пушкой! — Берик взял наизготовку свое старое ружье со следами починки.

Лим, Харвин и Энгай заняли позиции за баррикадой из бетонных балок и стальных брусьев. Торос привычным жестом зарядил аккумуляторы гауссовок. Он спрятался за опору бункера, сжимая в руке сенсорную пластину с хроно.

Внезапно одна из стен раскалилась, на ее поверхности стали проявляться очертания огненной дуги. Наконец дуга замкнулась в круг, и металлический цилиндр двухметрового диаметра грохнулся на пол, заставив бункер содрогнуться.

В дымящемся проеме возник огромный силуэт — тулово без головы, защищенное титановыми пластинами, со встроенными ракетометами в верхних конечностях.

— Седьмое пекло, снова Гора! — процедил Берик сквозь зубы и выкрикнул. — Огонь!

На хроно мерцали цифры 03:09.

_Р’глор, прости, мой друг… нам просто не хватило времени._

**2.2 Мелисандра**

Плазменный резак вскрыл дверь в лабораторию, словно консервную банку, и в помещение хлынули пехотинцы Болтона, возглавляемые Рамси-Мясником. Белоглазый берсеркер был без шлема, его броня, треснувшая в нескольких местах, дымилась.

Горстка бойцов Станниса встретила врага шквальным огнем из гауссовок, и Мелисандра едва успевала подзаряжать их аккумуляторы.

Под градом летящих осколков она подползла к Станнису, все еще безучастно сидевшему у железной стойки. Он даже не сменил позу, несмотря на кипящее над его головой сражение. Белый пепел и каменное крошево сыпались прямо на запрокинутое лицо с закрытыми глазами.

Мелисандра бросила взгляд на хроно.  
Шесть с половиной минут, они не успеют…

_Нет, Р’глор, любовь моя, я не допущу этого! Не допущу!_

— Вы же помните, зачем мы здесь, Станнис? — выкрикнула Мелисандра.

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил тот, не раскрывая сомкнутых серых век. — Взять "Винтерфелл". Уничтожить Болтона. Уничтожить копию "Иного". Но мы провалили все эти планы, Мел.

— Если вы дадите мне время, я смогу довести хотя бы одно дело до конца, — сказала Мелисандра, вкладывая гауссовку в безвольные руки Станниса. — Вы же помните, что лишь один человек может владеть "Иным", и лишь один человек может возглавить "Железный Трон"! Вспомните о своем долге, Станнис!

— Мой долг — не позволить этой несчастной стране развалиться на части. Я дам тебе время, Мел, — Станнис обтер лицо ладонями и взял ружье. — Один кибермозг, один правитель. Возможно, я еще смогу побороться за "Железный Трон", ведь он мой по праву!

Мелисандра облегченно вздохнула. Станнис не знал, что р’глорианцы должны были уничтожить все три киберразума.

Если Станнис выживет, пусть он правит Вестеросом, сидя в кресле президента "Железного Трона". Главное, что при этом искусственный интеллект больше не будет править человечеством за его спиной.

**3.2 Мокорро**

В небе появились три быстро увеличивающихся точки. Они летели со стороны Миэрина, и Мокорро понял, что низкая скорость гравикатера сейчас перестанет быть главной проблемой.

Это понял и Виктарион. Задрав мокрое лицо к серым небесам, он хищно оскалился:  
— "Драконы"! Все три! Дейенерис совсем не бережет свое главное оружие!

— Сейчас команды отдает "Иной", — отрезал Мокорро. — "Драконы" больше не подчиняются девчонке.

Все три беспилотника приближались к катеру с ужасающей скоростью. Мокорро уже мог разобрать их цвета. Своей формой истребители напоминали драконов с широко расправленными крыльями и раскрытыми пастями. Беспилотники управлялись собственной самообучаемой программой, были оснащены всеми видами оружия и могли с легкостью выжигать целые города.  
Силовые экраны, разработанные по тайной технологии валирийцев, превратили "Драконов" в практически неуязвимые истребители. Их было невозможно сбить ни с земли, ни с воздуха.

Однако, благодаря Эурону, на борту гравикатера было оружие, способное противостоять "Драконам".  
Мокорро отцепил крепления и, вскрыв пластиковый кожух, вытащил пульсар. Эурон нашел это устройство на ядерном пепелище островной Валирии и передал Виктариону. Пульсар имел форму рога и генерировал мощные резонансные электромагнитные волны.  
Резонанс должен был разрушить цепочки связей в программном управлении "Драконов" и в конце концов привести их к самоуничтожению.

Однако электромагнитные колебания были столь сильными, что убивали все живые организмы, находящиеся рядом с пульсаром.

"Драконы" подлетели к катеру на расстояние выстрела, и передовой истребитель черного цвета накренился, начиная боевой заход.

Резонанс не мог навредить Мокорро, но Виктарион был практически незащищен. Протез его руки мог поглотить часть электромагнитных волн, однако Мокорро не был уверен, сможет ли Виктарион выжить после запуска пульсара.

Цифры на хроно показывали 15:20.

Мокорро едва не зарычал от ярости.

_Ну уж нет! Р’глор, я продержусь, я выгрызу нам время, чего бы мне это ни стоило!_

— Что бы ни происходило, держи штурвал! — крикнул он Виктариону. — И держи скорость! Если мы не приблизимся на сто миль к Миэрину, все будет напрасным!

Рев черного "Дракона" перекрыл гул двигателей катера.

— Я дам тебе скорость, р’глорианец! Делай, что должен!

Катер рванул вперед, и бомба упала в полумиле от него. Поймав волну от взрывной воронки, катер подпрыгнул, но силовая подушка выдержала, и они помчались дальше.

Преследующие их "Драконы" перестроились и одновременно зашли на атакующий вираж.

Мокорро включил пульсар.

**1.3 Торос**

В кипящем пекле боя Торос ничем не мог помочь членам Братства. Он попытался расплавить сенсорные датчики Горы, но Квиберн усовершенствовал свое чудовищное создание, и тепловой сгусток энергии, отразившись от защитного экрана, ударил в Лима.

Пехота Тарли держалась в пробуренном проходе, предоставив Горе возможность в одиночку разобраться с отстреливающимися мятежниками. Тесный бункер за считанные секунды заполнился огнем, дымом, криками, грохотом и смертью.

Торос, скорчившись за стальной опорой, смотрел на хроно. Он знал, что люди, с которыми он сражался плечом к плечу последний год, погибают один за другим, и не мог спасти их.

Внезапно Торос обнаружил, что в бункере наступила глухая тишина. Подняв голову, он увидел, как оседают металлические стружки и хлопья пепла на разметанную баррикаду с обугленными остовами тел. В его грудь уперся красный огонек из верхней пластины туловища Горы — пародия на пристальный человеческий взгляд.  
Робот вскинул вооруженную гауссовкой конечность и включил режим перезарядки. Торос невольно отпустил глаза.

_**00:01** _

Рука Тороса мгновенно вспыхнула желто-красным.  
— За тебя, Р’глор! — выдохнул Торос, прижав горящую ладонь к сенсорной пластине.

  **2.3 Мелисандра**

Она свернулась в комок под опрокинутым лабораторным столом, едва дыша. Грохотали сапоги, слышались одиночные выстрелы — отряд Болтона обшаривал помещение, добивая раненых.

— Идиоты, Станнис был нужен мне живым! — зарычал Мясник.

Раздалось мерзкое жужжание, и по полу покатилась верхняя половина защитного шлема со знаками Дома Болтон, оставляя за собой кровавый след и ошметки мозговой ткани.

— Он вроде дышит, — проблеял чей-то перепуганный голос.

— Тогда тащите медика сюда! — рявкнул Мясник. — А где эта рыжая сука? Она была вместе с ним! Я засек ее на мониторах!

В щелке между столешницей и полом Мелисандра увидела заляпанные кровью бронированные сапоги.  
Одним рывком Мясник откинул в сторону ее жалкое укрытие. Безумные прозрачные глаза уставились на съежившуюся Мелисандру.

Она медленно подняла голову. Полные слюнявые губы Рамси Болтона растянулись в усмешке:  
— Вот теперь вечерок действительно становится томным!

Мясник нагнулся и попытался схватить Мелисандру за волосы, но та резко отпрянула. Кулон качнулся в сторону, и она увидела цифры, которых так долго ждала.

_**00:01** _

Рука Мелисандры мгновенно вспыхнула желто-красным.  
— Ты отомщен, Р’глор! — прошептала она, прижав горящую ладонь к сенсорной пластине.

**3.3 Мокорро**

Зеленый и белый "Драконы" упали в море почти одновременно. Черный сопротивлялся пульсару дольше всего. Он кружил вокруг катера, то собираясь атаковать, то отступая, пока, наконец, не вошел в пике и не рухнул в воду.

Виктарион стоял на коленях, вцепившись рукой-протезом в штурвал. Он выполнил свое обещание — сумел прибавить скорость и удержать ее, несмотря на то, что с ним сотворил резонанс пульсара.  
Из глаз, ушей и носа Виктариона сочилась кровь. Лицо превратилось в красную маску, и водяная пыль окружала его тело алым ореолом.

Мокорро достал нож и сделал глубокий надрез на своем выпуклом животе. Достав спрятанную под черной кожей сенсорную пластину, он посмотрел на датчик миль, а потом на хроно. До Миэрина оставалось девяносто восемь миль.

Окровавленные губы Виктариона беззвучно шевелились.

— …зачем все это? — сумел разобрать Мокорро.

— Чтобы смог выжить род людской, — ответил он слепому и ничего не слышащему Виктариону.

Хроно на железном запястье Виктариона мерцало цифрами.

_**00:01** _

Рука Мокорро мгновенно вспыхнула желто-красным.  
— Во имя Р’глора! — прорычал он, прижав горящую ладонь к сенсорной пластине.


End file.
